mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Talk:Latula Pyrope
The "losing her sense of smell" bit was a joke. Aranea was having Meenah on, and the very next bit of dialogue has her admit this. I'm pretty sure Latula lost her smell, like Terezi did. ~ SPEC PS3 6 01:49, September 1, 2012 (UTC) :I assume you mean "lost her sight, like Terezi", but anyhow I also recall Kankri apologising to Latula when he mentioned smell because he worried about triggering her. The Light6 (talk) 03:07, September 1, 2012 (UTC) :: No, I'm pretty sure she's not 'actually nasally impaired. I took a few screenshots to prove it. http://i.imgur.com/B4BZy.png. Maybe the subject of her impairment should be left out of the wiki so people don't get possible misinformation? Abengoshis (talk) 10:12, September 2, 2012 (UTC) :I am fairly sure she was saying all that stuff about overcoming her handicap to become rad was the joke and there are multiple references from multiple characters saying that she was nasally impaired. The Light6 (talk) 11:50, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Trivia Latula's trvia section is a bit bare. I think a good bit of trivial to add would be mentioning that Latula, unlike Terezi, is vulnerable to the Serket mind control abilities (source: http://www.mspaintadventures.com/?s=6&p=007857) : Which, when you think on it, is a bit interesting, seeing as how she's a Knight of Mind, which would make one think she'd be ''resistant ''to mind control.Impartial0bserver (talk) 18:19, November 28, 2013 (UTC) "Knight of Mind" correlation with Mituna? So, Latula is a Knight of Mind, i.e. "protector" of mind, right? I just think it's interesting how her Title seems to correlate so perfectly with Mituna's mental problems. It'd be interesting to know whether their relationship works so well ''because ''she's a Knight of Mind - a sort of self-fulfilling prophecy, if you will -, if it's just a way her powers 'manifest', or if it's just a happy coincidence. But come on, guys, this is ''Homestuck ''we're talking about, here.Impartial0bserver (talk) 18:28, November 28, 2013 (UTC) :So far, Knight is only ''confirmed to be a weaponizer class, but it's a reasonable theory that I see thrown around a lot. But yeah, her relationship with Mituna is definitely related to her Aspect. ''' 00:04, November 29, 2013 (UTC) No glasses Just wondering, at what point in Openbound does Latula take off her glasses? Where does the portrait without her glasses come from? Thanks! —''LisaGarland'' ❤ 20:25, January 6, 2014 (UTC) :Nobody knows? Do you at least know which part of Openbound we get to see her without glasses? —''LisaGarland'' ❤ 05:41, January 23, 2014 (UTC) :I'd actually love to see that page. I really hope that that image isn't fanart... Revitalysis (talk) 03:17, January 9, 2015 (UTC) "Sensitive people" There was a guy who got butthurt because some guy called Latula's disability a handicap. (Unsigned comment by SkullJerk) :Yeah I know but it's not that big a deal as it doesn't sacfirice the understandability of the article. Bkatz (talk) 17:53, April 19, 2017 (UTC)